


Something Good

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olivarry Valentines, but i don't care it just works, especially with the prompt, there's probably gonna be 50 of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: “For here you are, standing there, loving me. Whether or not you should. So somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good.





	Something Good

Oliver waited for the elevator in the CCPD Building. It was the big day. His heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird and his hands were clammy. He looked down at his clothes for the umpteenth time.

Should he have worn a suit? No, his jeans and green sweater were fine. Besides, Barry’s never cared about how he was dressed.

Never.

He stepped into the elevator and waited for it to open to the main level for the CCPD offices.

He checks his back pocket again temporarily assuaged by the shape of the little box. He took a breath. Nothing was going to go wrong. Nothing.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the busy precinct, detectives milling about looking at files or escorting handcuffed criminals. Oliver stepped out and saw that Barry stood at the front desk, laden with a pile of folders. His back was turned to Oliver so he was able to walk up to him undetected.

“...and this one is for the real estate office break-in that Barrett has been riding my a-hey!”

“No one should be riding your ass,” Oliver interjected. He had wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Except for me,” he added in low tones, making Barry blush and focus intently on the small folder in his hands.

The officer behind the desk seemed intent on organizing all the folders that Barry had given him and pointedly ignoring the couple.

Barry set down the files and turned to face Oliver. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

“You're early,” he said. He turned back to the desk and looked through the files he still had.

“I hoped I'd be able to steal you away.” Oliver stepped to the side, keeping an arm around Barry’s waist. He eyed the pile and started to panic a little. There were a lot of files, and Barry was putting many to the side to be worked on later.

“I don’t think I can leave early,” Barry confirmed. “I really need to finish most of these before today's briefing. The detectives need to report on them.”

Oliver sighed, listening to Barry ramble. He knew he’d be lucky if Barry even got an actual lunch break, let alone one long enough for…

 _To hell with it_.

He stepped behind Barry and got on his knee. Barry continued to ramble off about the files.

“Barry,” he said.

Barry skimmed through the files he still had to do.

“Barry,” he tried again. He rambled away. Some people had turned and looked at Oliver curiously, even some of the handcuffed criminals.

“Barry,” he finally called louder and Barry turned.

His eyes widened as he saw Oliver’s position. His hand hovered in front of his mouth but didn't cover it. The entire precinct had stopped to stare. Captain Singh had even stepped out of his office to witness what the event.

Oliver took a deep breath and started.

“Growing up, I was selfish, spoiled, I talked too loud, didn't care and as I got older, I drank too much and hurt people because it was fun compared to the rest of my life.”

Barry’s eyes shone with tears and he had covered his mouth. Oliver continued.

“Then I went through five years of hell and had to become someone I didn't even recognize. I came back scared, alone, and hell-bent on doing right by my father. A man I didn't truly know. I continued to hurt people just I new ways.

“And then I met you.”

Joe had sidled up to Barry’s side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tears welled up and he smiled at his son and Oliver.

“I didn't see how different I was with until you were gone. I didn't see how much I needed you until I didn't have you. Nine months was a long time.”

That pulled a laugh from everyone around them. Barry’s was a choked up sob filled with humor. He reached a hand forward and Oliver grabbed it, holding tight as he continued.

“You are my light, Bar. You make me better. I'm a new person because of you. So somewhere in my horrible childhood or rocky and traumatized adulthood, I must have done something worthy of deserving you, because I don't deserve you.”

Oliver pulled the small box from his back pocket. He let go of Barry’s hand so he could pull it open. Barry hiccuped a laugh and Joe squeezed him.

“But if it’s all the same, I want to spend the rest of my life being worthy of you. Barry Allen, will you marry me.”

“Yes,” Barry whispered through tears. Everyone around them applauded.

Oliver pulled the gold band out and slipped it onto Barry’s outstretched hand. Then Barry pulled him to standing and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck while Oliver grabbed his hips.

Someone cleared their throat and Barry pulled away to see who it was while Oliver chased his mouth before he realized what was happening.

Captain Singh stood beside Joe. He smiled at them but his posture was a little stiff.

“Allen,” he said, “have you finished your reports for the day?”

Barry looked at the folders on the counter and counted the files still there. He huffed and smiled at the pile. He turned back to the captain.

“Everything needed for today is finished,” he stated. He was bouncing a little on his feet, obviously wanting to leave.

Singh relaxed and now nodded.

“Then, as long as you’re here on time tomorrow, you may take the rest of the day off. Congratulations to the both of you.”

Oliver squeezed Barry's hips, while his fiancé bounced excitedly. He slipped from Oliver's hands and ran (at a normal pace) up to his lab.

Joe clapped Oliver on the shoulder and gave him a proud smile.

“I wondered how long you’d wait after you asked me.”

Oliver smiled back.

“I couldn't even last a day,” Oliver said and laughed at himself.

He looked up and saw Barry charging down the stairs, barely holding back his super speed. Oliver stepped away from Joe and stretched his arms out in time to catch Barry mid-jump. Barry kissed him as Oliver spun him around. Then he leaned into his ear and whispered, “We need to get home now.”

Oliver felt his pants tighten and nodded, quickly placing Barry back on his feet and pulling him to the elevator. They were alone when the doors closed, Barry pushed Oliver against one of the walls and attacked Oliver's lips with his own. Oliver laughed at his fiancé but soon enough was kissing back with equal fervor.

They ran out of the precinct and turned into an empty alley so that Barry could speed them to their Central City apartment.

Oliver felt the rush of the speed and when everything stopped, he was pressed against the inside of their front door, Barry pulling at his sweater and kissing and nipping at his neck.

“Bar,” Oliver said pushing Barry back a little. “There's one more thing you need to know before we do this.”

He lifted the hand with the ring and gently tugged it off. Barry whimpered a little when it slid off, but Oliver just hushed him and held it up to his face.

“Look at the inside,” he whispered.

Barry grabbed it and looked at the ring. The gold band held a diamond with an emerald on the side and a ruby on the other, both smaller than the glittering stone in the middle. He looked on the inside and his eyes widened.

There carved inside was a lightning bolt with an arrow carved through it. It was simply done but it was clear as day.

“I just wanted a reminder of the reason I love you,” Oliver said. “I fell in love with you because you made me better. I don’t deserve you Barry, but I love you so much.”

Barry was crying again. He slipped the ring back on and pulled Oliver in for another kiss. It was frantic or needy, but loving and passionate.

“I love you too,” he whispered in his mouth then he super speeded up to their bedroom to show just how much he loved him.


End file.
